charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cousins
The Cousins, also knows as the children of The Charmed Ones, are the next generation of Warren Witches. Each Charmed One and their respective partners had three children each. Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt is the oldest of all of the cousins. He was the prophesised Twice-Blessed child, but this status was removed by the Angels of Destiny . He is kind, and a bit of a dork, but is fiercly protective of his family and friends. He is particularly close to his cousin Kat, as the two of them are very similair personality wise, and used to be inseperable with his younger brother Chris. Chris Halliwell Chris is the second oldest of all the cousins. He is kind and humourous, although he somewhat neurotic, perhaps a trait from his mother's side. He is very smart and independent. He takes after his Aunt Prue in more ways than one, but also has a close relationship with his grandfather, Victor Bennett . Melinda Halliwell Melinda is the youngest of Piper and Leo 's children, but also the third oldest of all the cousins. She is cunning, confident and creative. She takes after her Aunt Phoebe in many ways, including looks, magical abilities (such as the power of Premonition ) and personality. Phoebe and Coop Halliwell PJ Halliwell PJ is the oldest of Phoebe and Coop 's children, and the fifth oldest cousin. She is cautious, intelligent and loving. She was named after her Aunt Prue . She has a very close relationship with her cousins Kat and Tamora and also Chris . She is reluctant to embrace her Cupid side but embraces it anyways. Parker Halliwell Parker is the middle child. She is the eighth oldest cousin. Parker is caring and mature to those she holds dear, but can turn very easily when she feels as though someone isn't to be trusted. She is flirty like her mother, and is also an empath . Peyton Halliwell Peyton is the youngest of both her siblings and the cousins. Being the youngest, Peyton sometimes feels like nobopdy believes in her as much as they do her siblings and cousins, and it tends to bring her down, but the motivation to prove people wrong brings her back up. She is witty, selfless, and has a heart of gold. Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell Henry Mitchell Jr. Henry Jr. is the oldest of his siblings and the fourth oldest of his cousins. He was adopted by Paige and Henry at birth after his mother was killed by a darklighter . He did not have magical powers until his fifteenth birthday. Henry is incredibly close with his cousin Melinda . He is sweet, clumsy and strong, but has always struggled with his emotions and expressing the things he wants to. Tamora Mitchell Tamora is the middle child of Paige and Henry , born nine minutes prior to her sister Kat, making her the sixtyh oldest cousin. Tamora gets along especially well with her big, adoptive brother Henry, and despite him having no active powers, always looked up to him. Tamora is adventurous, brave and focused, although she can sometimes tend to be a bit obsessive like her Aunt Piper. Kat Mitchell Kat is the youngest of her siblings, and the seventh oldest of the cousins. She was born nine minutes after her twin sister Tamora . The two are very close, as most twins are, and Kat also gets along very well with her oldest cosuin Wyatt , as the two have a lot in common despite the five year age gap. Kat is kind, a little bit dorky, but also intelligent and independent, as well as protective. Birthdays Wyatt Halliwell - February 2nd, 2003 Chris Halliwell - October 16th, 2004 Melinda Halliwell - January 3rd, 2007 Henry Mitchell Jr. - July 1st, 2007 PJ Halliwell - November 4th, 2007 Tamora Mitchell - September 13th, 2008 Kat Mitchell - September 13th, 2008 Parker Halliwell - June 23rd, 2009 Peyton Halliwell - May 30th, 2011 Notes & Trivia *Henry Jr. was originally the youngest of his siblings in the comics, and Melinda was half-whitelighter. These have been changed to suit the story. *It is often remarked to Parker and Peyton that they look like twins, which is ironic considering their cousins Kat and Tamora actually are. Category:Magical Families